Always and Forever
by I-Believe-In-The-Butterflies
Summary: Fluffy. Very much so. Enough said. Ryan and Marissa. One-Shot.


Hey guys...I was bored and this kind of came to me. It's just a fluffy little thing. I hope you like it. It's kind of my own little story though. AU. Whatever. Enjoy! Jamie (or J).

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a girl. She was hidden and locked away in the tallest tower of the tallest castle. She never saw the outside world, and wished that one day she would be rescued and fall in love. But no one ever came.

After a while she got sick of waiting. She got sick of being alone. She wanted out. So one day, she decided to escape. So she did. And she saw the sun shining and heard the birds chirping.

She was happy. She had friends. But they never understood her, they never really cared. And soon no one noticed her anymore and she became sad again.

As she went back up the steps to her room, she wondered if happiness could actually happen…if it was real. Did it really matter?

* * *

Once upon a time in a not so far away land there lived a boy. He was abused and alone and no one cared about him. He wanted to leave the land and make something of himself, but he knew, dreams never actually came true.

He made a mistake one day, trusting someone he shouldn't have. And he ended up in a whole new world, with a whole new life…and he was happy…for the time being. But he knew his stay wouldn't last forever. It couldn't. Because dreams didn't come true.

But he was wrong. Because soon after, he received the family he never had. And he had the life he'd always wanted and dreamed about. People cared about him. But even though he had all of this, he was still alone. No one understood him.

* * *

Then one day he saw her. The girl, up in the tallest tower of the tallest castle. She was crying, and she was alone too.

He wanted to be with her, take away her pain. So he decided to climb the tower. He finally reached the room where the girl with tear stained cheeks was sleeping.

He shook her and she jumped at his touch. "Who are you?" She asked frightened, but inside she was a little happy. Someone had found her, came to rescue her from all the pain and loneliness.

"I'm here to save you." He replied. "I'm alone like you. I've come to rescue you."

"But I thought no one would ever come." She said.

"I did."

* * *

After the boy rescued the girl from her prison, they started to become better friends after each day passed..

But friendship wasn't enough, for either of them. They just wouldn't admit it. They wouldn't show their true feelings.

And they were alone on the inside, without the true comfort of one another.

And one day, the girl finally got the courage to tell the boy how she felt. She'd never known anyone like him. He was her whole world. Her Prince.

"I love you." She blurted out.

The boy stood confused. 'Love?' He thought to himself. 'How did she know that she loved him? How did he know if he loved her?'

With no response, the girl ran. She was in love with no love in return. She was still alone.

The boy finally found her, crying on her own, in their place, the place they decided to become best friends. The life house tower.

He stood close to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, tears still visible in her eyes.

"I'm saving you."

"Why?" She asked. 'Why would he want to save her?'

"Because I love you." He answered.

The girl smiled and held him close.

That was when they first kissed. That was when they knew they would no longer be alone, because they had each other.

The girl with the tear stained cheeks and The boy with sad tearful eyes had each other.

Always and Forever.

The End.

* * *

"Tell me another one Mommy…Please? A true one, just like that one was." The little girl asked.

"No, that's it. Time for bed." And the little girl's Mommy walked out, leaving a very happy child to go to sleep.

"Did you get her to bed?" The Boy asked.

"Yes. Finally." The Girl replied.

"I love you Marissa."

"I love you too, Ryan."

* * *

Ta da! Told you it was fluffy. And if you managed to get through this whole thing without becoming bored, review, tell me what you thought. I love everyone who reviews! You guys rock. Oh yeah! I don't own anything but the little fluffy story. And the little girl, I could take credit for the tower and such, but it's been used for severalyears, by several different people. Later. 


End file.
